The War on the Overworld
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: What if the humans never pushed the monsters underground and the war was still going on. Two unlikely people meet and agree to bring an end to the world on both sides. Will they be able to do it or will they crumble under the pressure? I do not own any character of Undertale they belong to Toby Fox. Sequel is up, After War on the Overworld.
1. Chapter 1

_**New story because I have nothing else better to do.**_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a distant battle, we were in a war with monsters. It has been this way since Chara decided to go off and kill one of their own. I'm Frisk by the way, I wanted to go out and capture the most powerful monster in order to stop this war, but the one that is. Is one that had never been seen at all, he's always accurate with his attacks, but he has never stolen a human or tried to do anything besides take down or key attackers.

I am going to catch him and make him pay for what the monsters did to us. After our human leader sees that I caught him maybe we can come up with a truce agreement. The day started out normal with the distant sound of battle in full swing, I set up traps where I knew the main monster would take. I got up and did my daily rounds of checking each and every trap, I found one that was missing.

It was a net trap that had heavy weights on the four corners, he must have drugged it for a few feet from where it went off cause I saw him trapped within the net. A small helpless skeleton that was trapped within the net, the ropes around his neck were dangerously tight. He was breathing heavily and seemed like he gave up trying to get out of the net. I carefully approached him and he opened his eyes and stared at me with white pupils, he seemed scared and in pain.

I reached behind me and pulled my dagger out of my pocket, he laid there unable to do anything. I looked him over and he moved slightly, but groaned in pain as the ropes around his neck got tighter.

"Do it," he gasped. "I won't stop you, this will be my final battle."

He moved within the net and exposed his weakest area.

"Get it over with," he said waiting for the blade of my knife.

I held the knife where his soul was, but instead I threw the into the ground next to his skull. He seemed confused, but was scared a little. I started to unravel the ropes from around his neck and he gasped for air like he haven't had any forever.

"Why are you sparing me," he asked.

"Sometimes people including monsters deserve a second chance," I said.

I moved some more and he started to crawl out of the ropes, he looked at me and his white pupils were watching me carefully.

"You're not like the others," he said. "You haven't even been in a battle, that's why you can't kill me."

"Don't be quick to assume," I said.

"I'm Sans," he said. "I'm the one who gives others their judgement that they deserve, but my mind is made up with you. You're safe unlike the other humans I encounter. What's your name?"

"I'm Frisk," I said.

"Well Frisk I got to get back to my home," Sans said. "I have a little brother to look after and I don't want to be caught by the Royal guards talking to you. Good luck in your future endeavors and stay strong."

Sans was gone in the blink of an eye, maybe the skeleton wasn't going to come back to the same spot tomorrow. I hated that sometimes I was a monster lover and didn't want to kill them as soon as I saw one. I went back home and since no one knew what the top monster looked like, I drew him out and I caught every detail I remembered about him.

"He has a little brother," I mumbled to myself. "I wonder what its like to have a younger sibling."

* * *

I woke up at my desk, I looked down at what I drew and somehow it looked like the best drawings I did so far. I heard the sound of the distant battle again and wondered if Sans was within the fighting, but he didn't seem like one for fighting. I remembered that he wanted to meet up again in the same spot, which meant I should probably get a move on it now.

I walked out of my home and started to walk down the beaten path to the traps, when I got there I saw him pulled up into a tree with his blue hoodie hanging down.

"Can you deactivate your traps," Sans asked. "It would make it much easier that trying to find where each one is."

"Sorry, I'll get you down," I said.

I went over to where the rope was tied around the tree and he fell to the ground with a thud, he sat up and rubbed his skull lightly.

"Well, I was just going to teleport out of the trap," Sans said.

"You can teleport," I asked.

"Well yeah," Sans said. "I have several different powers, but I only use them when its necessary. I really don't like fighting, I want it to stop, but our king wants revenge on you guys. Makes its a little harder for us monsters, especially me."

"How so," I asked.

"I'm basically the last monster you see before encountering the king," Sans said. "The last judger made the mistake about trusting Chara, that in turn ended up with me becoming the next judge. So far my judges are spot on."

Made me feel a little uneasy when he said that, he looked up at me and smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Sans said. "I haven't hurt anyone yet, I'm pretty in control of my powers. You don't have to worry about it one bit."

"Makes me a little uneasy," I said.

"That's because I'm a monster and you're a human," Sans said. "We're suppose to be enemies in this, but in reality we really aren't. The humans just are afraid of what we can do and we have to choice but to fight."

"What's your king like," I asked.

"He's okay I guess," Sans said. "Wish he wasn't so pushy about everything, I just want to take a day and relax. But since I'm 'strong' I have to go out into the field."

"You said you have a younger brother," I said.

"Yeah," Sans said. "His name is Papyrus, he's the best brother anyone could ever have, but I've been trying to keep him out of the royal guard because he's innocent and doesn't really know how to fight. I'm just trying to protect him and not have to see something bad happen to him."

"Does he want to become part of the royal guard," I asked.

"He does," Sans said. "But he's the only family I have left."

"What happened," I asked.

Sans looked at me and he tilted his head.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said quickly.

"Our father was erased from existence and our mother was killed by Chara," Sans said. "Chara didn't just kill one monster, she killed a lot on her way to the king. I don't like remember the day that everything happened, its not good to live in the past."

"Chara didn't just kill monsters," I said.

"What do you mean," Sans asked.

"She killed my parents," I said.

"I guess we're connected more ways than one," Sans said. "I haven't seen her yet, but when I do. I'm going to take her to justice and I'm not going to hold back with her."

"She's wanted on our side too," I said.

"Maybe we can work together to find her," Sans said. "Maybe that will stop the fighting and bring an end to this war."

"I don't know," I said.

"Its always worth a shot," Sans said. "Besides once the other top monsters see me working with you, they'll fight with us instead of against us. I know just the monster to gain her trust, she's an old friend and she'll be great to have on our side."

"What's her name," I asked.

"I don't know her name," Sans said. "We've been talking through a door to each other, but once I say something about you she'll let us in and talk to us for real."

"You seem optimistic," I said.

"I'm impartial," Sans said. "I don't judge until I know you fully."

"Seems reasonable," I said. "Wouldn't someone see us?"

"Not with one of my shortcuts," Sans said grabbing my hand.

We were then standing in front of a large door and Sans went up to it, he knocked on it.

"Who's there," someone responded.

"Dishes," Sans said.

"Dishes who," the person asked.

"Dishes is a very bad joke," Sans said.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the bad joke, Sans seemed pleased with himself about the joke.

"Can I come into the ruins," Sans asked. "I have a friend and you got to meet her face to face."

"Is she safe," the person asked.

"I'm the judge, so yes," Sans said. "She's safe."

The door opened and a goat monster stepped out from the doors, Sans placed me protectively behind him.

"She's a human," she asked.

"Yes," Sans said.

"I'm Toriel," she said. "What's your names?"

"I'm Sans," Sans said.

"I'm Frisk," I said.

"Welcome, what brings a monster and a human together," Toriel asked.

"A little brat called Chara," Sans said. "If we catch her together maybe we can stop this war for good."

"I'll help anyway I can," Toriel said. "If you trust this human than I will too."

"Thank you Toriel," Sans said. "It means a lot to me."

"Anything for a friend," Toriel said. "Would you two like to come into my home?"

"Sure," Sans said.

"Seems fine," I said.

"I hope you two like cinnamon butterscotch pie," Toriel said.

"Do you have ketchup," Sans asked. "Some things just like to go right through me."

"Yeah, I have some," Toriel said. "Come on in you two."

We walked into the vast home, Sans kicked off the slippers that I noticed he was wearing and took off his hoodie. He hung it up, he was being polite and I took off my shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

We were lead upstairs to a comfy looking living room, Toriel went into the kitchen so Sans and I sat down at a table she had. Sans leaned back into the chair and his eyes were lazily half lidded.

"That went better than I thought," Sans said. "Now, I'm going to introduce you to my brother next. He wouldn't harm you, actually he wouldn't harm anything. I think you two will be great friends."

"I hope so," I said.

"Well, if any monster sees me around someone like you, they'll be willing to listen," Sans said. "Besides, I guess since everyone knows me as the judge I hope that they'll agree to anything."

"Are there more monsters like you," I asked.

"You would be surprised at how many monsters are out there that are kind," Sans said.

Toriel came back out with a slice of pie for me and a bottle of ketchup for Sans.

"Thanks," Sans said taking the bottle.

"Thank you Toriel," I said taking the pie.

"I hope you like it," Toriel said.

"I normally like anything," I said with a smile.

Toriel smiled back, Sans was already sipping away at the ketchup. Toriel sat down in between us and looked back and forth between us.

"So how did you two meet," Toriel asked.

"She trapped me," Sans said.

"Trapped you," Toriel asked.

"Yup," Sans said taking another sip of ketchup.

"She didn't kill you," Toriel asked.

"Nope," Sans said. "She held a dagger to my soul, but she couldn't bring herself to ram it into my soul. She spared my life and she helped me get out of the trap, she's not like the other humans."

"I guess not," Toriel said.

Sans drank the rest of the ketchup and I began to nibble on the pie, it was good and it seemed like it was better than another pie I have eaten. Sans smiled lightly and looked at Toriel, he tilted his head.

"Wait, Frisk," Sans said smacking the fork out of my hand. "Somethings up here, I can feel it in my bones."

I could feel my throat start to close up, Sans was there to catch me as I fell to the floor.

"Why did you do that," Sans asked angrily.

"No human can just be safe," Toriel said.

"She is and I know that," Sans said. "Please let her live, we'll prove it to you I'll take her to a monster she hasn't meet before and you'll see for yourself that she can be the one to stop everything."

Toriel's face changed right there as Sans pleaded to her to let me live, she bent down and gave me something. I gasped for air and Sans helped me to my feet, he was happy to say the least.

"Alright take her to a monster she has never met before," Toriel said. "Let her prove herself to me."

We walked out from the room and downstairs, Sans pulled on his hoodie and slip his slippers on. I pulled my shoes on, we were off where we met another skeleton. I looked behind me and I didn't see Toriel or Sans behind me.

"A human this close to our territory," it said.

It was a he judging by his voice, I tilted my head to him and he had to be at least twice my size. He bent down to get a better look at me, I smiled to him and he seemed a little confused. I wasn't scared of him.

"What are you doing," he asked. "Why aren't you attacking?"

"Why should I attack something that has given me no threat," I said. "I don't want to fight you or anyone."

"Well then," he said. "I, the great Papyrus, am flattered that you aren't interested in attacking a monster."

"Can we be friends," I asked holding out my hand in a friendly gesture.

"You want to be my friend," he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "If we don't fight than we are friends."

He picked me up like I was a little toddler and raised me to his eye level, I smiled a little more and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and I smiled like an idiot right there.

"Hey bro, I see you met a friendly human," I heard Sans's voice say.

"I did," the taller skeleton said. "She's so nice."

"Papyrus this is Frisk, she's going to help me end this war," Sans said. "But we need your help. Are you willing to help us?"

"I will," Papyrus said letting me go.

I turned around and saw Sans and Toriel behind us, I went over to them and Papyrus followed behind me.

"I guess I was wrong about not trusting you at first," Toriel said.

"Are you on our side now," Sans asked.

"Yes," Toriel said.

"I should be getting her home," Sans said. "I don't want Undyne catching us with her, I'll go talk to her tomorrow. We had enough of an adventure today."

"I'll head back into the ruins," Toriel said.

"I'll get home and I'll wait for you there," Papyrus said.

"I'll see you in a little bit bro," Sans said.

Sans and I walked away from the other two monsters, he smiled to himself.

"You did great today kid," Sans said.

"That's your brother," I asked.

"Yes," Sans said.

"I thought you said he was your little brother," I asked.

"He is in age," Sans said. "Not by height or anything like that."

"Guess that threw me off," I said.

"You did great," Sans said. "I told you that you two would be great friends."

"Did you plan this," I asked.

"I knew his whereabouts at this time," Sans said. "So a little, yes."

"You want to see what my house looks like," I asked.

"I'm a little curious," Sans said.

"Okay, but you have to be undiscovered," I said.

"Won't be hard," Sans said. "I'll just teleport when someone spots us."

"Let's get going," I said.

Sans took my hand and we were standing where we first met, we walked a little before we reached my home. He walked up to it and placed a hand on the wooden door.

"This is a beautiful home," Sans said. "I'll pick you up from here tomorrow, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I said.

Sans disappeared and I went inside my home, I went to my room and found my picture I drew of Sans. I opened it to a different page and drew Toriel and Papyrus as best as I could. I went to my bed and curled up on the covers, I closed my eyes only to hear the faint tapping on my door. I got up and went to the door, I saw two officers outside my door.

"Hello," I said. "What can I do for you two on this fine evening?"

"We are doing our normal run around," one said. "We saw you returning to your home with someone that we've never seen before."

"Just a friend walking me home," I said. "Nothing more than that."

"Where did he go," the other asked.

"He went back home," I said. "I need to get some sleep, I was going to go exploring in the morning."

"Well we've seen the most dangerous monster out there, so be careful," the first said.

"Don't worry I will," I said.

The two walked away and I closed and locked the door, I went back to my room and opened my lap top. I looked up some information like about Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel, turns out that Toriel is the queen of all monsters. Explains a lot about her not trusting me at first, Sans was different, there was little information on him. Papyrus, there was nothing on him, but I guess that explains a lot since Sans is trying to protect him.

I put my lap top away and I laid down in my bed, I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a light tapping on my window, I opened my eyes and saw Sans outside my window. I opened the window and he came into the home, he pulled his hood down and turned to me.

"How's it going," Sans asked.

"You might want to be more careful around here," I said.

"Why," Sans asked.

"Some human officers came by here," I said. "They saw you walking home with me and then disappearing."

"I guess I'll just teleport into here," Sans said. "Its not a problem, besides we have a couple more people to recruit to our side. One would be willing to trust you if you like anime."

"Anime," I asked.

"She loves it and I have no idea," Sans said. "Come on, the first is going to be a tough one to break."

"Why is that," I asked.

"She's the head of the royal guard," Sans said. "But with Toriel and Papyrus behind us, she'll agree to help us. Then we'll get to the one who loves anime, the last one will be a hard one to crack, but he'll agree on some terms."

"What are their names," I asked.

"Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton," Sans said. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Should we get started on our mission," I asked.

Sans grabbed my hand and we were standing outside a nice looking house.

"I told Toriel to meet us here," Sans said. "Plus this is my home along with Paps."

We went inside and Sans had me sit down at their kitchen table, Papyrus gave me some homemade spaghetti. Sans drank some ketchup while sitting opposite of me.

"So human can you tell me your name," Papyrus asked.

"Frisk," I said.

"Interesting name," Papyrus said.

There was a knock on the door, Sans got up and opened the door for the goat woman.

"When are we going to start our journey," Toriel asked.

"Frisk is finishing some food Pap made," Sans said. "We'll be heading out in a little bit."


	3. Chapter 3

Once I finished my spaghetti that Papyrus generously made for me, we were on our way. Sans walked next to me, his white pupils seemed to be watching for something. Suddenly a blue spear smashed into the ground before us, Sans managed to pull me back before the spear came close to me. A fish monster stood on a ledge, Sans had me behind him protectively.

"Why is there a human this close to our territory," she growled.

"She's on our side," Sans said. "She wants this war to end."

"I doubt that a human would want to be on our side," she said.

"Undyne, she is," Sans said. "I know that because of what my job title is, you should trust me on this one."

"She has to prove herself to me," Undyne said.

Sans pulled down the collar of his shirt a little showing the brush burn from the net.

"This is from a net trap that she set up," Sans said. "She could have killed me, but she didn't. I think that's enough to prove that she's on our side."

Sans fixed his shirt and covered the mark well, Undyne was taken back by this.

"So what's it going to be," Sans asked.

"I want to hear her tell the story," Undyne said.

I peered out from behind Sans to the intimidating fish monster, her left eye had a patch on it and her teeth were yellow. She stared at me with her one good eye and I walked out slowly.

"Tell me the whole story," Undyne said.

"I was doing my normal routine," I started. "I was checking my traps, places that no one ever goes, I never wanted to kill a monster. So when Sans was caught in a trap, I held my dagger to his chest, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I instead released him, the ropes around his neck were so tight that I could bring myself to see something so hopeless. He wanted me to kill him, but I didn't. I gave him a second chance."

Undyne's glare switched from between me and Sans, she held out her hand.

"Well, if you did something like that to someone who is a lazy bones like him," Undyne said. "I trust you."

Sans loosened up a bit around the fish monster, I gave a light smile to her and she returned a toothy grin. I felt someone pick me up and I was Papyrus's shoulders, I smiled more and Sans grinned up at me.

"Alright, now we have to pay a visit to Alphys and Mettaton," Sans said. "They are going to love the kid."

"You are taking her to Alphys," Undyne asked.

"What is something fishy about the two," Sans asked.

"No and would you stop with your terrible puns," Undyne asked.

"I have to agree with Undyne here," Papyrus said.

"Alright, but don't be so koi about it," Sans said with a wink.

After Undyne and Papyrus gave a rant about Sans's use of terrible puns we were off to our next stop. Sans got tired and had Papyrus carry him the rest of the way, he slept within his arms. He looked so cute right there and everything, Papyrus had to put me down so he could carry Sans. We reached a lab, Sans woke up just in time to knock on the door. He jumped out of Papyrus's arms and we were let into the lab, he kept me close and the lights switched on.

In front of us was a small drake, she seemed to be surprised by the unexpected company. Sans held me behind him and looked around.

"Sans, w-w-w-what an e-e-e-expected s-s-s-s-surprised," she said.

"Hey Alphys," Sans said. "I have a friend here that would like to help us end this war for good."

"S-s-s-she does," Alphys said. "T-t-that's great."

"She's a human," Sans said. "So it makes our little union more important than ever."

"W-w-w-what would Asgore do if he found out," Alphys asked.

"He won't," Sans said. "He's the last one I want to worry about at this moment."

"Sans," Alphys said. "If M-m-m-mettaton found out t-t-t-there's a human here, he's going to go nuts."

"Always needed a good laugh," Sans said.

There was a loud metal thud, Alphys became more scare. There was the sound of a wall breaking and there I saw a robot, I tilted my head. It wasn't threatening at all and I didn't feel threaten at all. I stepped out from behind Sans and went up to the robot, the robot crossed its arms.

"A human," the robot asked.

"Frisk," Sans said.

The robot held out its hand and I got a little bit of a shock, I back away and Sans was in front of me.

"M-m-m-mettaton, this human i-i-i-is friendly," Alphys said. "She w-w-w-w-wants to stop everything."

"You can trust them," Mettaton said.

"Yet, I do and so does Undyne," Sans said. "She can be trusted."

Mettaton seemed unsure, but reading the emotions of a robot is kind of hard. This one was extremely hard since his face was that of that of a bunch of colorful boxes.

"Get out of my way darling," Mettaton said.

"No," Sans said. "She's hiding from you, we want to end this war. So join us, we'll protect everyone here and bring an end to the war."

The robot seemed to be processing the information that he got from Sans, I started to cling to Sans's hoodie.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to join your little rebellion," Mettaton said. "Maybe something good can come out of this."

"Something good will come out of this," Sans said. "Okay, everyone stay here for the night. I'm going to take Frisk home, its getting late and the last thing I want is some humans being nosy."

"S-s-s-see you tomorrow," Alphys said.

"Good bye little one," Toriel said.

"Well Frisk have a good night," Papyrus said.

Sans took my hand and we were standing in the forest where we met, he seemed drained of energy.

"Are you alright," I asked.

"Just a little tired is all," Sans said yawning. "I'll be fine by tomorrow, Asgore might have me take down some more key targets."

"Maybe you should stay with me for the night," I said. "I don't want you to over extend yourself."

"You have a place for me to crash for the night," Sans asked.

"Yeah, it might not be the best place, but it will do," I said.

"Thanks," Sans said.

We walked to my home and I had to help Sans stumble into my room, I got him to laid down in the bed. He was asleep in an instant, I sat down at my desk and I pulled out my sketch book. I opened it to a new page and I stared at the sleeping Sans, I drew each and every outline that was there. He seemed so at peace right there, like nothing in the world could wake him up.

* * *

I woke up to a light hand on my shoulder, I saw Sans hovering above me.

"Nice drawing," Sans said. "Did you stay up the entire night drawing that?"

"No," I said.

"That was the best sleep I gotten in a very long time," Sans said. "We should be heading out, the others will be worried that I didn't come back."

Sans grabbed my hand and we were standing in the lab, the others were already in the morning mood.

"Brother, you didn't come back last night," Papyrus said.

"Yeah, I was a little worse for wear," Sans said. "Frisk offered if I stayed the night at her place so I didn't over extend my powers."

"Sounds reasonable," Papyrus said.

"Can you make me some breakfast," I asked Papyrus.

"Sure," Papyrus said.

Papyrus ran off and Sans looked at me, he seemed to be in a better mood or a better energy than last night.

"So what's today," I asked Sans.

"Welp, I guess we're going to come up with some kind of plans," Sans said. "We either talk to Asgore or we'll try to convince some of the humans."

"Humans won't agree to anything," I said. "Maybe we can go to Asgore."

"Welp, guess we got no other choice," Sans said.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast we were on our way to meet Asgore, Sans was walking by my side.

"Hey kid, if everything goes well you want to go to Grillby's with me sometime," Sans asked.

"Sounds nice," I said.

"Really," Sans asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Welp, we're going to be getting into the king's territory soon," Sans said. "We are going to pass through my domain, if anything goes wrong or anything. Protect my brother for me."

"I will," I said.

"Thank you," Sans said. "The place is called Judgement Hall and no one has ever seen me give a judgement in there, expect to me."

"Are you sure you want to walk through here," I asked.

"Yeah," Sans said.

We walked into a hallway, Sans was starting to act strange a little bit. His left eye was blazing blue while his right eye went completely black, he teleported forward and stared us down.

"Welcome to Judgement Hall," Sans said. "You human, you haven't harmed a monster even though you want to, but you can never bring yourself to commit the act. There's always someone like me that will stand in your way, face me and prove yourself that you are not violent."

"Sans," Papyrus said weakly.

"Papyrus, stay back," I said. "Everyone stand back, this is going to between me and Sans. I won't hurt him, I promise you that."

They took a step back from me and Sans, Sans smiled and it seemed a little bit demonic in nature. I carefully took a step forward and he removed his left hand from his pocket and grasped the air. I felt something grasp my soul, I was launched up into the ceiling and into a wall. I carefully got up and spat some blood on the ground, Sans was before me and he looked down at me.

"Sans," I said. "Please don't fight, we don't have to fight. You are not what the king wants you to be, you are a fun loving skeleton that deserves more respect than he gets."

Sans stared down at me his blue eye fading to black, his smile was slowly disappearing. I felt something within my soul, like it was something pulling me towards him and I wasn't in control.

"I like you," I said.

Sans grabbed his head and growled to himself, he shook his head and fell to his knees. Sans opened his completely black eyes and stared at me.

"You mean it," Sans asked quietly. "Do you really mean it?"

"I mean it from the bottom of my soul," I said.

Sans smiled and he pulled me into a hug, he held me within his lap.

"I banged you up pretty good there," Sans said.

"Its nothing," I said. "Don't worry about it."

Sans helped me to my feet and the others came running towards us.

"What was that," Undyne asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah Sans, w-w-w-what happened," Alphys asked.

"A judgement," Sans said. "Asgore, he wants all humans dead, that's why I attacked her. I wouldn't have done that if it was a monster."

"Well let's get everyone out of here," Toriel said. "We don't want to have another incident happen."

"Sounds like a plan," Sans said rubbing his skull.

We walked forward and we sat down in a little garden, Sans was close to me.

"Hey kid," Sans said.

"Hey," I said.

"Sorry about what happened back there," Sans said. "I would have never hurt you."

"I know," I said. "You would have killed me the second you saw me coming up to you within that trap."

"You think Asgore will change his mind about you," Sans asked. "Or humans in general?"

"With a little persuading, I think we can do it," I said. "Why are you being so unsure?"

"I don't know," Sans said.

Sans stood up and went off somewhere, Papyrus gave me a plate of spaghetti.

"So you and my brother," Papyrus said.

"Yeah," I said through the spaghetti.

"You two are going to stop this war," Papyrus asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We'll all end this war for good."

"Will you take care of my brother," Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, I will," I said.

I finished the plate by the time Sans got back, he had water dripping from his skull. His sweatshirt hung loosely on his shoulders and he looked his lazily got dressed.

 _Maybe he decided to walk through water,_ I thought. _Doesn't make sense since his clothes aren't wet._

"Its not polite to stare at someone," Sans said.

I couldn't help but blushed slightly, he smiled towards me and walked over to me. He smelled like cinnamon.

"I needed to get clean," Sans said. "Its better that I mask your scent with mine, the king won't be able to tell that there's a human near here."

"I could of gotten a bath myself," I said.

"I was quicker," Sans said fixing his clothes. "Besides, I had some grim in between my bones that I needed to get out. Plus, its been forever since I was able to get a nice bath in. Asgore, he makes me go out on a daily basis."

Sans yawned and pulled his hood over his head.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Sans yawned. "We'll go further in a little bit, unless the others went ahead."

"No they didn't," I said.

"Good," Sans said as his head hit my shoulder.

In a few short seconds he was snoring peacefully, I sighed and leaned my head on his skull. Surprisingly he wasn't as cold as bones, he wasn't even cold at all, he was warm. He must not get much sleep being that he's the strongest monster, I felt safe around him. I felt something hit the pillar I was leaning on, I looked on either side and there was a trident. Sans woke up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and realized what was going on.

"Stay still," Sans whispered to me.

Sans got up and went behind the pillar, I saw the trident move away from the pillar.

"Hello King Asgore," Sans said. "Lovely day today."

"Why aren't you on the battle field," a gruff voice asked.

"I took care of that before I came here," Sans said. "Besides I had a judgement to do, so don't get angry with me."

"You useless skeleton," Asgore growled.

"I'm not useless and you know it," Sans growled back. "I've protected your ass since Chara, I don't want to here those words come out of your mouth. I can easily give you a judgement like everyone who passes through Judgement Hall."

"Don't sass me," Asgore growled.

"I wouldn't need to if you ease up on me," Sans growled.

There was a long deep breath and I tensed up, I couldn't see what was going on, but I hope nothing bad.

"There's something else here," Asgore said.

"Could be me," Sans said. "I just got a bath."

"No, it doesn't smell like roses," Asgore said. "Something else, I remember that smell. Where's the human?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sans said.

"Don't mess with me," Asgore said.

"I'm not," Sans said. "I'm not getting your goat."

I saw Sans's figure fly through the air and smack into another pillar, Papyrus ran over to his fallen brother. Toriel and Undyne were standing in front of the two brothers, Alphys was hiding skyly behind Undyne. I saw the grand figure of Asgore beside me, I didn't move and his trident came down in between my legs. I was shaking bad and I knew I was going to have to do something.

Something picked me up from the ground and I was held in front of Asgore's face. He didn't look too happy with the fact that there was a human right here in his home.

"Sans, you betrayed us all," Asgore said.

"I didn't," Sans groaned. "You're the one who's betraying us. She's here because she past her judgement, she's not like the others."

"Sans, don't push yourself," Papyrus said.

Sans got to his feet shakily, he took cautious steps towards Asgore and I. The others watched in horror as Sans walked towards us, he stopped at Asgore's feet and I got to see how tall Asgore truly was.

"Let her go," Sans said. "She's going to help us, please let her go."

Asgore held his trident towards Sans, but Sans stood unmoving, glaring from behind blackened eye sockets. Asgore released me and I dropped to the ground with a sickening thud, Sans helped me to my feet and held me close to him.

"I want her to prove it," Asgore said.

"She didn't even fight me," Papyrus said. "She wasn't even willing to fight when we first met."

"Dreemurr, she's not like Chara," Toriel said.

"Tori," Asgore said.

"Don't Tori me," Toriel said. "You could have stopped this, but you didn't. Now we are in a war with humans. You did not think this through."

"They killed our son," Asgore growled.

"Chara did," Toriel said. "The others are not responsible for this."

Asgore bowed his head and stared at Sans and I, Sans pulled me closer to him protecting me.

"I'm sorry," Asgore said. "I was blinded by rage and revenge that I could not see a savior in front of me."

I smiled lightly, Sans loosened up slightly and I yawned a little.

"I got to get her home before someone suspects something," Sans said. "And she's tired."

"Meet here tomorrow," Asgore said. "We're going to the human capital."

"Yes sir," Sans said.

Sans teleported us to where we first met and he slammed into a tree, he still had me in his grip, but I was unharmed.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"I'm fine," Sans said.

"Are you tired," I asked.

"Maybe a little," Sans said. "I should teleport again and get you into your home."

"No," I said. "I can't have you risking yourself."

Sans moaned and I had to help him along to my home, we reached the front door and Sans was acting strange.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Somethings off," Sans said.

Sans raised his hand and his left eye blazed blue, something came out from the shadow and wrapped around his wrist. It was yanked down and he had another wrap around his other wrist.

"What," Sans said surprised.

"Who's out there," I yelled.

Sans was starting to freak out and a net came around him, he was already tired and this wasn't going to end well. Sans started to struggle within the net getting it around his neck again.

"Frisk," Sans gasp falling to the ground.

"Sans, stop struggling," I said getting to his side. "Its around your neck."

"Frisk," Sans gasped.

"Sans, please," I said.

A couple of humans came out of the shadows and Sans was freaking out beyond belief. I pulled out my knife and Sans stared at it bewildered, he was scared and I could tell.

"I won't hurt you," I said to Sans.

"Stop," a human said. "We need him alive, and since you helped us capture him, you can have the honors of killing him."


	5. Chapter 5

The humans grabbed the trapped Sans and placed him within a cage, he was still in a dangerous situation with the rope around his neck. I tried to get to him, but the others stopped me.

"You'll get your shot at him," the one said. "Besides, we're taking him to a proper holding cell and you'll be heading to our leader."

"He's hurt," I said. "Can't you tell?"

"A downed monster is a safer monster," he said. "Let's get the show on the road."

They took Sans somewhere and I was brought to a fancy looking house, I went inside and saw the one that has brought this war to a start.

"Hello Frisk," she hissed.

"Hello Chara," I growled.

"Fancy, you being the one to catch that pesky monster," she said. "Thought it would have been someone different, but I guess this would have to do."

"I'm not in the mood," I said.

"I know monster lover," Chara said.

I winced when she said that.

"You think I didn't know," Chara said. "You're little traps, you freeing Sans and not killing him, I even saw your sketches in you pathetic notebook. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, they all are really pathetic compared to me."

"You're nothing," I said.

"No you're nothing," Chara said. "No matter what you do, I will have all of those monsters killed right in front of you. There's nothing you can do about it either, besides I'll let you say your goodbyes to your little skeleton."

"It won't be a goodbye," I said. "It'll be something that you can never have."

"Take it as a gift from me," Chara said.

I was taken away and placed in the back of a truck with two other people, I began to wonder what else Chara knew about me that I've been keeping secret. Made my skin crawl in nervousness, I tried to focus on other things and it wasn't helping. I was brought into a holding facility, I saw other monster in there, Pyropes, Froggits, and Whimsoms. I heard a scream and saw a blue laser come from the back, a person went flying across the facility and he hit a wall hard. I walked quickly and I found the overly stressed Sans in chains fighting off humans that were getting close to him. He was panting and was fighting to keep himself going.

"I wouldn't recommend getting close to that one my dear," someone said from behind me.

I turned and I saw a person in a lab coat, he glared down at me.

"You must be Frisk," he said. "I'm the doctor that's going to make sure you can actually land a hit on this monster for your battle. He's being difficult right now."

"Let me in," I said.

"That would be suicide," he said.

"Not for me," I said. "Let me go into the enclosure."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said opening the door.

Sans turned his head, his left eye blazing blue. He saw me and calmed down, he ran towards me, but was pulled back by the chain around his neck. He coughed a little and he rubbed his neck. I went over to him and he smiled up at me.

"Am I glad to see you," Sans said.

"Shush," I said quietly. "Chara, I know where she is."

"You do," Sans asked.

"She's the leader of the humans," I whispered.

Sans growled and I held up my hand, he stared at it and took a hold of it. I heard some murmurs from behind me, I sighed lightly and shook Sans's hand out of mine.

"I can't be friendly to you in front of them," I whispered.

"I understand," Sans said. "They're going to make you fight me?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright," Sans said.

"You're okay with that," I asked.

"I know you won't hurt me," Sans said. "So I shouldn't be worried at all."

"Sans," I said.

"Hey Frisk, you need to go now," the doctor said. "You'll come back before you have to fight him get used to his attacks."

I was drug out and Sans reached out to me, but I pushed his hand away. A human came up behind him and he flung them away from him easily with his powers. They took me back to my house, but the guards stood outside my home. I felt alone and I could possible loose some people that I gained the trust of, I sat at my desk and watched as the sun rose above the mountains.

* * *

I was woken up by someone pulling me to my feet, I opened my eyes and I saw the guards holding me up. I stood on my two feet and we walked out and went to the facility, where I saw some people being fixed up. I knew it had to be from Sans, after seeing what he could do yesterday I had no doubts.

"You need to calm that demon down again," the guard said. "The doctor said that the two of your souls seemed to work together surprisingly. He wants to get a reading of it."

We walked back to the enclosure and Sans on the ground obviously tired from what he just did. I went over to him and I placed a hand on his back gently, he groaned slightly and turned his head.

"Hey kid," Sans said.

"Don't over extend yourself," I said.

"I know," Sans said pushing himself up to his hands and knees.

"Laid back down," I said pushing him to the ground again.

Sans agreed thankfully and went back to the ground, he sighed and rolled over to his back.

"When's the fight," Sans asked.

"Probably in a little bit," I said.

"Great," Sans said. "Means we'll get to get out of here quicker."

"I don't know," I said. "I have a feeling about this, Chara, she might do something. If something happens please be safe."

"You're going to come first," Sans said. "You should know that."

"Frisk, how are you able to do that with such a creature," the doctor's voice asked from behind us. "The monster, he seems so calm with you, but not with the others."

"Cause he knows things that others can't see," I mumbled.

"Frisk, are you willing to fight him," the doctor asked.

"I am," I said.

"I'll arrange something to keep you and the monster alive," he said. "I need more readings of this bizarre occurrence."

"Are you kidding me," Sans growled. "After everything you put me through, you're going to do that?"

"A temper on him," the doctor said. "I guess you two are going to have to fight, I'll run some more test on you and I'll set up the test for this afternoon."

Sudden noise interrupted our little argument, there was lots of yelling.

"Unhand me punks," Undyne's voice.

"The great Papyrus does not deserve treatment like this," Papyrus yelled.

"No," Sans said.

Sans got tense and he stood up and faced the doctor, his left eye glowing blue.

"Frisk get down now," Sans growled.

I got to the floor and covered my head, I heard a sound of something loud going off and I was picked up form the ground. I uncovered myself and I was in Sans's grasp, he was out of his chains and running down the hall. He attacked the humans without laying a single figure on them and got Undyne and Papyrus out of their grasps. We ran for it, we made it at least a mile before Sans stopped and set me down.

"Brother, are you okay," Papyrus asked.

"I'll be fine," Sans panted.

Sans leaned heavily against a tree and he slid down to the ground on his side, he didn't look too good. I got down to his level and he was laying there, I placed a hand on his back.

"How did he get caught," Undyne asked.

"The humans, they ambushed us," I said. "Chara, she's the leader of the humans. She wants to make everyone suffer, she knows about us."

"How," Sans groaned.

"Don't push yourself," Papyrus said picking him up into his arms.

"We should get somewhere safe," I said. "We're not out of the woods yet, and this is the worst place to be."

We walked along and had to hide from the searching humans, Sans was worse for wear, but he tried to at least keep awake during this. We were in Asgore's home by the time night fell, we were all drained of energy. Toriel and Alphys were concerning themselves with Sans, who was asleep by the time we got here. It gave me sometime to talk to Papyrus and Undyne.

"Why did you two get caught," I asked.

"You two didn't show up early in the morning," Undyne said. "So we had to come and find you guys."

"Frisk, we were concerned for you two," Papyrus said. "Do you think Sans will be alright?"

"Yeah, he needs to recover," I said. "The humans were putting him through a lot, they were forcing him to use his power."

"Okay," Papyrus said.

Toriel came over to us, she had a small smile on his face.

"He'll be alright," Toriel said. "But he's going to be resting for a little while, his magic was almost completely drained."

"Its my fault," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Its not your fault," Papyrus said.

"I could have done something to stop them from taking him," I said. "I could have done something."

"You did alright child," Toriel said. "He's going to be alright, he just needs sometime."

"I just feel guilty about everything though," I said.

"Well, you can stay by his side during this," Papyrus said. "I'm sure he would love to wake up and see either me or you in front of him. Besides, it might help him recover a little."

"How about if we take shifts," I said.

"You take first though," Papyrus said.

The others left and I was left in the room with Sans, his magic sparks from his left hand and left eye. I sat next to him, I wonder how Chara knew everything again. I haven't seen Chara out in the open for a long time, but I guess it was because of reasons. Sans groaned and his eyes opened, he glanced up at me and his white pupils seemed distant.

"Morning," I said placing a hand on his skull.

"I don't feel so good," Sans said gagging a little.

"I wonder why," I said. "You just went to hell and back."

"Heh," Sans laughed. "I'm just going to keep sleeping for now."

Sans placed his head in my lap and went back to sleep, I pulled his hood over his skull and leaned against a pillar. Sans was snoring lightly and he seemed at peace a little, I yawned and I saw Papyrus come into the room.

"Frisk," Papyrus asked.

"He woke up a few moment ago," I said. "He just got comfy right in my lap, do you want me to move and you'll watch over him?"

"I don't think so," Papyrus said. "I think I should ask you about what its like in the human world, so when everything's over I can try and make some new friends."

"Chara's in control," I said. "I don't think that's going to be happening for a while now."

"I can only hope," Papyrus said.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," I said. "Besides, we just need to find the right humans that want to join our fight."

"How do we do that," Papyrus asked.

"We go out in disguise and try to find them," I said. "I heard about some doves in the lower regions of the human city. We'll head there when Sans is better, hopefully tomorrow."

"Frisk, do you think that humans will like me after everything," Papyrus asked.

"You're one of the coolest set of bones I know," I said. "I wouldn't dare think that anyone wouldn't like you, don't think that way."

"Frisk, I'm scared," Papyrus said.

"Its okay to be scare," I said. "I'm scared too."

Papyrus moaned a little in discomfort, I sighed a little and I reached my hand out I tried to place it on his knee cap.

"Come closer," I said.

Papyrus scooted closer and I placed my hand on his thigh bone, he was a little confused.

"Papyrus, no matter what happens," I said. "No one can change who you are and what you are, you are special no matter what and with that you'll become stronger as yourself than with others."

"I don't understand," Papyrus said.

"You'll understand when it happens," I said.

"I hope so," Papyrus said. "Do you know where these peaceful humans are?"

"I only heard about them," I said. "I don't know, I'll have to go alone. I don't want any of you guys walking into human territory and get caught, its okay with me. I just need to find them."

"Would you like some help," Papyrus asked.

"Papyrus, just listen to her," Sans moaned from where he was. "She's protecting you and I recommend that you listen."

"Brother, I," Papyrus said.

Sans opened one of his eyes and looked at his brother, I just kind of sat there making sure Sans didn't move.

"Alright, I won't go," Papyrus said.

"Thank you," Sans said getting comfy and drifting off to sleep again.

"I'll head out tomorrow," I said. "That means you'll have to look after Sans."

"Like I haven't done that before," Papyrus said. "We've looked out for each other our entire lives and that's never going to change."

I smiled lightly and I moved myself to get comfy, Papyrus noticed this and he got up from the ground.

"I'll be right back," Papyrus said.

He ran off somewhere and I looked at Sans, he was snoring peacefully. I yawned and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up finding myself with a pillow behind my back and Sans had me tucked into his side. I tried my best to get out of Sans's grasp, but it did nothing. I ended up just nuzzling into his chest, he sighed a little and pulled me closer to him.

"Brother, Frisk, it time for you two to get up," Papyrus yelled startling me as well as Sans.

"Do you have to be so loud," Sans groaned.

"Come on," Papyrus said splitting the two of us. "Toriel said that you need to move around a little and Frisk needs to get moving for her day ahead."

Sans hung in Papyrus's arms like a rag doll and I sat on the floor laughing slightly.

"Five more minutes," Sans groaned.

"Sans, please," I said getting up to his face.

He opened one eye socket and smiled lightly, his pupil stared into my eyes.

"I can't refuse you," Sans said standing on the ground. "I'll listen."

"Good, I'm going to head out and see if I can find others like me," I said. "I heard there are some in the lower reaches of the human city."

"Its going to be a long walk from here," Sans said. "I could try and teleport you."

"No, you need to recover still," I said. "I'll be quick, so don't worry."

"I always worry," Sans said.

"I'm going to be heading out," I said. "So I'll hopefully be back by the time night falls."

"Let's hope," Sans said.

I walked out of the home and through Judgement Hall, I began my journey to find the doves.

* * *

I took me a little bit to get to our city, and it was quicker when I got to the lower region of the city. I started trying to pick up signs of the doves, but found nothing. Then I saw something, a girl wearing glasses that were a little clouded and she held a notebook in her hand.

"Are you Frisk," she asked.

"Yes, I am," I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Perseverance," she said. "We were wondering when you were going to come here."

"We," I asked.

"There are five others waiting back at the hide out," she said. "Come on then."

I followed her to where the hide out was, honestly I expected something different. It was a long tunnel leading to a very large house that seemed like a apartment complex. I had to stop and look at the entire structure for a little bit.

"Are you coming along," Perseverance asked. "The others are waiting and I don't think Bravery likes it when he has to wait."

"I'm coming," I said.

"One question, where's your skeleton," Perseverance asked.

"He's recovering from what happened the last two days," I said. "His magic was almost gone and he was extremely tired."

"I hope the guy can recover quickly," Perseverance said. "I don't want someone like him to be out of the game for long."

"Yeah, me too," I said.

We walked in and I was greeted by a guy wearing a bandanna with abs on it and he had on boxing gloves.

"I see you found her," he said.

"Frisk, this is Bravery," Perseverance said. "We'll be meeting the others in the next room."

We walked into a large room and I saw the others, three other girls, one wearing ballet gear, the second dressed as a cowboy, and the third wearing a faded ribbon. Then there was another boy, he was dressed as a chef.

"Welcome," the dancer said. "I'm Integrity."

"I'm Justice," Cowgirl said.

"I'm Kindness," the chef said.

"I'm Patience," ribbon asked.

"Nice to meet you all," I said.

"So Frisk where's the skeleton," Integrity asked.

"He's recovering," I said. "I came alone."

"I can't wait to meet him," Justice said. "Isn't he the judge?"

"He is," I said.

"Did he give you a judgement," Justice asked.

"I don't want to talk about that," I said. "I don't like talking about someone who's not here to defend themselves."

"Seems reasonible," Justice asked.

"You came here for help," Bravery asked.

"I did," I said. "I have a group of monsters, well more like all the monster behind me."

"How so," Kindness asked.

"I have King Asgore Dreemurr on my side," I said. "And Queen Toriel."

They just stared at me wide eyed.

"I have my skeleton, Sans to thank," I said.

"Holy shit," Bravery said.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think we underestimated you," Kindness said. "Maybe we should go to where your friends are stationed and get to know them a little."

"Not the best idea," I said.

"Why," Bravery asked.

"We'll have to pass through something called Judgement Hall," I said.

"What's so special about it," Bravery asked.

"That's where Sans gives his judgements," I said. "I can't afford him using more magic to prove that you guys won't harm anyone. He'll be better soon hopefully, I'll see if I can get him to come with me when he's in shape."

"We're going," Bravery said. "End of story."

"Maybe we should wait for him to recover and stuff," Patience said. "I mean we don't want to loose the strongest monster."

"She's right," Perseverance said. "If we loose Sans, we're going to be in big trouble."

"I have to get back," I said. "Sans, is probably freaking out that I'm not back and is trying to get away from his brother and Toriel."

"Sans has a brother," Integrity asked.

"Yeah, Papyrus," I said. "I got to go, I'll be back tomorrow."

"We're coming with you," Bravery said.

"Its dangerous," I said.

"I'm not scared," Bravery said.

"Not for you," I said. "For them, I worry about them. Sans was tortured for two days without rest from humans, they were forcing him to use his powers to drain him. I don't want something to happen and things go down hill from there."

"We want to help," Kindness said.

"I know," I said. "But sometimes, going when someone's wounded is not the best idea."

"Look you got through your judgement with him and are also together with him, so maybe you can convince him otherwise," Integrity said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Please, can we go," Patience asked.

"Yeah, but we have to get moving now," I said. "I don't want to get caught between a fight."

"Yeah, let's get a move on it everybody," Bravery said.

We were on our way back to the others, I walked ahead and made sure about officers and fights between humans and monsters. We were able to get a pretty good distance before we had to hide and dodge humans, I wasn't happy and it was almost dark out. When we got to the hall, I hesitated walking down the corridor.

"What are we waiting for," Bravery asked.

I took a step, I was a little more cautious than I have ever been. That's when I saw his silhouette in the distance, I made the others stop and he was staring right at us.

"Is that him," Integrity asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Stay behind me and let's see what he does."

Sans came closer, but he ran and tackled me to the ground. His left eye wasn't blue or anything, I felt a little better now.

"Oh dear god," Sans said hugging me. "I thought you said you would be home before dark."

"Sorry," I said. "Human officers."

"Don't do that again without me," Sans said. "I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too," I said.

"Don't worry, I sensed six people coming into judgement hall so I sneak a little of my power to come here," Sans said.

"Sans, your powers are almost drained and you decided to check your post," I asked.

"Welp, I wasn't good with judgement for myself," Sans said. "Only others."

"Holy crap," Kindness said.

Sans glanced up at the others, he still had me pinned to the ground below him.

"Welcome," Sans said happily. "I assume you guys are the ones that Frisk has talked about."

"We are," Bravery said. "You must be Sans."

"I am," Sans said. "Welp, we should get to the others. Pap and Tori are probably freaking out right now because I left."

Sans got up from the ground and helped me to my feet, we walked back and I helped Sans stumble to where the others are. Papyrus and Toriel came running over to us.

"Sans, don't ever do that again," Papyrus said.

"Yes, Sans, that was irresponsible for you to do such a thing," Toriel said.

"I had a pretty good reason to go," Sans said. "Them, they passed their judgement and I brought them back here to meet everyone else. If you guys don't mind, I think they as well as myself are tired."

"I think we all are," Toriel said. "The others just went to sleep, we were going to go to bed when you decided to use your powers."

"I'll be fine," Sans said. "Come on let's get everyone settled in and we'll start to plan for the future."

We walked back, that's where I saw everyone sleeping. Alphys and Undyne were sleeping together, Mettaton was charging on a wall, and Asgore was snoozing in a corner of the room. Sans brought me over somewhere near Undyne and Alphys, Papyrus took a spot near us and Toriel set up spots for the others. I shivered a little and Sans took off his hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders. He pulled me into his side and I rest my head on his clavicle, he rested his mandible on the top of my head. He was so warm, so soft, it was... nice.

"Alright baby bones, get some sleep," Sans yawned.

"Baby bones," I asked.

"That's my pet name for you," Sans said sleepily.

"Oh my god, I ship it," Patience said.

Sans laughed lightly and nuzzled into the top of my head, soon enough he was snoring lightly. I smiled and nuzzled into his neck, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to hearing Undyne going nuts about something, I woke up to seeing Undyne jumping around with Integrity and Justice, while Patience was talking with Alphys. I moved in Sans's grasp and he groaned and woke up, he yawned opening his mouth revealing a pair of elongated canine teeth. I immediately began to check out his "fangs".

"What are you doing," Sans yawned.

"You have fangs," I said.

"Yeah," Sans said shrugging it off.

"Its interesting," I said. "Awesome to say the least."

"Heh," Sans laughed. "I guess you don't know what to expect out of me do you?"

"I guess I don't," I said.

Sans pulled me closer to his chest and we watch the show unfold as Undyne was bouncing around while Integrity was doing some ballet moves. Papyrus started to join in the fun as well, Sans watched closely and I placed a hand within his hand. That seemed to calm him down slightly and relax a little, he needed to be relaxed. I knew they weren't going to do anything to them, they were goodhearted people and I could tell.

"Frisk, what are we going to do," Sans asked leaning his chin into his free hand.

"Like our plan," I asked.

"Yeah," Sans said.

"Can we discuss this later," I asked. "I want to enjoy this little peace for right now."

Sans sighed and shifted slightly in order to get comfy, I was already comfortable in his grasp. Suddenly Mettaton joined into Integrity's dancing, Sans let out a small laugh and I smiled at the fact. I haven't heard him laugh at all and that was something I wanted to hear, his laugh was deep and musical almost, similar to his voice. Then Mettaton lifted Integrity off the floor and into the air, I laughed a little too.

"Was that you baby bones," Sans asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Adorable," Sans said nuzzling me.

After everyone was done playing around the king and queen woke up, that's when we were going to have to talk over some type of plans.

"Chara, has herself set up near the arena," Bravery said. "So she can have easy access to the battles and watch innocent monsters die right there."

"Are we going to corner Chara there," Asgore asked.

"That would be suicide," Perseverance said.

"You would need someone to be bait," Sans said.

Everyone stared at me, Sans noticed and became tense.

"No, a thousand times no," Sans said. "I am not putting her in any danger."

"Sans, it might be the only way," Asgore said.

"Only way my ass," Sans growled. "I am not putting her in there without any protection whatsoever."

"She'll be protected," Toriel said. "Besides, maybe she won't be the only one Chara's after."

"I had to open my mouth," Sans moaned.

"Yes you did," I said.

"Welp, I guess we have no choice," Sans said. "How do you want us to do this?"

"Well Frisk will lure out Chara," Bravery said. "Then she'll start running back here, once there you'll teleport her where we will be waiting."

He explained this while pointing to placed on a map, Sans nodded and understood fully what was going on.

"Alright got it," Sans said.

"How are you doing, do you think you'll be able to do it," Toriel asked.

"My magic is recharged if you're asking that," Sans said. "When are we doing this?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe in a couple of days," Patience said. "We need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"Sounds reasonable," Sans said.

"We'll start working with each other today," Bravery said. "We won't run any of you out of magic."

"Great," Toriel said.

Sans got tense and his left eye was blazing blue, something was wrong.

"Sans, are you okay," I asked.

"There's someone here," Sans said.

Sans flicked his left wrist and suddenly there was another skeleton in the room.

"Who is that," Papyrus asked.

"I don't believe it," Sans said. "It can't be."

"Sans," I said. "Who's that?"

"That's my dad," Sans gasped. "He's not suppose to be alive, this is incredible."

The skeleton moved and Sans went over to him, I followed behind him carefully.

"What the," the skeleton said.

"Welcome back dadster," Sans said hugging the other.

"Sans," the other skeleton said.

"Yeah," Sans said.

"Oh dear god," the skeleton said hugging back.

The reunion lasted for a little bit, until the skeleton noticed me behind Sans.

"You must be the one that Sans likes," he said. "I'm W.D. Gaster, but you can call me Gaster if you so choose."

"Alright," I said.

"Hey dad, your presence here right now is actually useful for us," Sans said. "We are trying to stop the world between humans and monsters."

"Really," Gaster said. "I will help you in your battle then."

"Great," Sans said.

"I guess we should get started on finding each others weaknesses," Integrity said.

We went out into Judgement Hall where Sans began showing us his multiple different attacks, some of which I had been at the other end of it. Us, humans were carefully paying attention to each monsters attacks, I was going to be paired up with Sans no matter what so I knew that I had to pay attention when he was showing off. He came back over to me, he pulled me into his side.

"So," Sans started.

"A lot of frontal attacks," I said.

"Yeah," Sans said.

"Becomes predictable after a while," I said.

"Change it up is all your saying," Sans asked. "I can do that."

* * *

A few days pass, we were all getting used to training with the monsters and we were going to go out in battle. Sans and I got a head start from the others, we were the bait or at least I was for the most part. I went ahead and Sans held back behind slightly, he was my getaway to the others after I lured away Chara and her guards. They spotted me and I bolt into Sans's arms and we were with the others, I let go and we walked into the arena.

"Wait," Sans said making everyone stopped.

"What's wrong," Toriel asked.

"I don't know, somethings off," Sans said. "I can sense it, but there's no one here."

Some vines wrapped around the humans and the monsters, except me, Sans pushed me out of the way of a vine before it got me. They were dragged up into the air and I tried to get them out of the vines.

"Well, what were you guys going to do," Chara's voice asked. "There's nothing for you guys to do I might as well tell my friend to just kill all of you."

"Don't worry about us," Sans said. "We'll be fine, just defeat this demon."

"Actually I have other plans for you guys in the vines," Chara said. "Flowey, you can have their souls."

Suddenly everyone went limp within the vines and I watched as they fell to the ground from the vines. I ran over to Sans, who eye sockets were empty. I looked around and I saw a large plant creature, it was walking towards us.

"Flowey, you can take care of this human," Chara said.

The monster came closer to us and I looked up at the monster, I got to my feet.

"What are you going to do," the monster asked. "You can't do anything, there's nothing you can do."

"Help," I called out.

"No one is going to come to help you now," the monster said.

"Help," I called out again. "Please someone help!"

"And no one came," the monster said. "You idiot."

Six different colors glowed from within the monster, six different colored souls came out from the monster and attacked it. Seven other white souls drifted from the monster and went back into the monster's bodies. Sans groaned and light came back into his eye sockets, the others were starting to come to as well.

"Ugh, what's going on," Sans asked.

They all looked at the large monster before us.

"You got to be shitting me," Sans growled. "Not this flower head."

Sans got up and stood in front of the monster, a blue aura appeared around him.

"What's he doing," Bravery asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I really don't."

A vine whipped out towards Sans, I saw this and pushed him out of the way. I felt the vine go through my own rib cage and out my back, I could feel my own blood drip form my body.

"No," Sans screamed.

The vine came out form me and I dropped to the ground, Sans caught me before I hit the ground. He had light blue tears coming from his black eye sockets, I stared up at him.

"Sans, knock knock," I said.

"Don't waste your energy," Sans said.

"Please," I said.

"Who's there," Sans responded.

"Dishes," I said.

"Dishes who," Sans said.

"Dishes is a very bad joke," I said.

"The first joke I said to you," Sans said. "I'm so sorry that you ended up like this."

"I protected you," I said. "Think of it as a pay back for you protecting me."

"Frisk," Sans said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you," I whispered.

Everything went black and I was sent into a dark setting, I hung in the air. I died and there was nothing that I could do now, then there was a green light in front of me.

"Frisk, please," I heard Sans's voice. "I need you, you changed me. Please stay with me sweetheart, come on please accept that I'm trying to save you."

I reached out to the green magic and it felt so gentle, I took a hold of it and I didn't let go of it.

"That's it," Sans said. "I'll be here right with you."


	9. Chapter 9

I had an out of body experience, I saw Sans holding my body and his left eye was glowing blue. Coming from his left fingers was a green magic, my wound was almost healed and Sans was panting it was taking its toll on him.

"Please don't waste you magic on me," I said. "Don't hurt yourself because of me."

"Sans, you're using too much magic," Toriel said.

"I'm not going to let her die," Sans said. "She's almost healed."

"Let me," Toriel said. "You can hold her while I do so."

Sans stopped and Toriel began to heal me more, my wound was healed in seconds. Sans held me closer to his chest.

"Can you open your eyes for me," Sans whispered in my ear.

"I can't tell you how much I want to," I said.

Something was digging into my shoulder, the face on my body made a face in pain. That made Sans concerned a little bit and he looked up.

"What's the matter," Chara hissed. "Her soul isn't safe yet, she's in her most weakest state right now."

"Let her go," Sans growled. "Or I'll make you let her go."

"You hurt me, you're going to hurt her," Chara hissed.

"Let her go," Sans growled.

"Nah, she's my problem," Chara said.

Suddenly my body moved and opened my eyes, they were red instead of their normal grey. Sans set me on the ground and my body got up and faced him, he was so scared. The others were blocked by fire surrounding the three of us, Sans tried to use his powers, but they were run dry.

"No," I said. "No, let him live."

My body suddenly had my dagger in my hand, I grabbed a hold of my arm, but it threw me off and came at Sans. Sans took a step a little close to the fire and his hoodie was singed slightly, my body came at him again and he dodged them. I tackled my body and we fell to the ground, Sans saw this and pinned us to the ground. He held us to ground and stared into my eyes, he knocked the knife out of my hand and I closed my eyes and focused on getting back into my own head.

"Come on, Frisk," Sans said. "Come back to me."

That was enough to snap me back to my own head, I opened my eyes and Sans stared down at me. I smiled and he smiled back, he was so happy to see me.

"Heh, you had me dead worry there," Sans joked.

"Hey Sans," Chara said.

"What," San growled.

He looked over and something hit him in the head, he slid almost into the fire and Chara stared down at me. Sans was laying there out cold, I was then pinned down by Chara with knife at my throat.

"Your blood is going to look great on the ground," Chara said.

"Go to fucking hell," I growled.

"Been there, done that," Chara said.

I lifted my feet to her chest and kicked her off me, she landed by some fire and I got up from the ground. Chara then turned to Sans and I tackled her to the ground and we started to fight. She dropped the knife and she threw a couple of punches at me, I dodged them and I smacked her in the face once. She already had blood dripping from her nose.

"Not so much a pacifist as you say," Chara mocked.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Heh, you're as much of a comedian as him," Chara said.

"I said shut up," I growled.

Chara had a knife and came at me with it, but Sans stood in front of me and it went into his chest. Sans groaned slightly and he pushed Chara into the flames, she burned and the flames died out. Sans fell to the ground, but I caught him just in time. I looked around the others were already running to us, I flipped Sans to his back and the knife was sticking out from his rib cage. Sans coughed up some blood and blood was seeping through his wound, he smiled lightly.

"It was knife to meet you," Sasn joked.

"Stop it," I said. "Now's not the time to be joking around."

"I'm going to be telling them until I die," Sans said choking on his own blood.

I pulled the knife out and I threw it away from us, I noticed something about this wound. I lifted his shirt and saw that he had a bottle of ketchup under his ribs.

"Are you shitting me," I growled.

"Heh, sorry forgot about that," Sans said.

"I thought you were dying," I growled. "You could have said that you were fine, but no you had to make it a fucking joke."

"Sorry," Sans said his eyes going black.

I pulled him close and I kissed his teeth, he was stunned and pulled me closer to him.

"I still love you," I breathed.

"Same here," Sans said.

"Alright you two love birds we still have to make everything peaceful," Undyne said.

We got up and Sans cleaned off his shirt as best as he could, we went to the center of the village and I stood with Sans. Everyone was questioning what was going on and I took Sans's hand in mine.

"The war is over," I said. "Monsters will stop fighting as long as we stop fighting as well. Please we have been working together and we found the true problem, Chara, she has killed both humans and monsters alike. King Asgore has agreed to stop fighting, please stop fighting as well."

The doctor from the arena came forward with an army, he held a clip board and wrote down everything.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that we are going to have to take you along with these monsters to jail," he said. "They are wanted and you are too. You are a little traitor, since you sided with them from the start."

"I probably wouldn't have if Chara didn't murder my parents in cold blood," I said. "I wouldn't have if I found out the truth about the death of Asriel, Asgore's and Toriel's son. I guess things work out though, because look where we are now. Chara died because she decided she wanted to kill us, I fought her and she tried to kill me."

"She had a good reason to," the doctor said.

"No she didn't," Gaster said. "I know that little demon and she got me erased from existence, but thanks to this one and my son I was able to become part of this world again."

"All you monsters are the same," the doctor said.

"We are not," Papyrus said.

"If you think we are, there's something wrong with you," Asgore said.

"We are not the same no matter what anyone says," Toriel said. "Frisk, she started all this and she wanted to end this war. She's trying to arrange a peace agreement so everyone can reap the benefits it delivers."

"So why don't you stop this right now," Sans said. "You take us we won't fight back and what will that prove to everyone? That we are not the horrible depictions Chara tried to make us out to be."

"You are the one who attack some of our men," the doctor said.

"Because you had me chained down and you were draining my magic," Sans said. "Like I had a choice to fight or not, I wouldn't have fought if someone came up to me."

"Its true," I said. "Sans didn't fight with me when we first met. He actually wanted me to kill him, but I couldn't do it."


	10. Chapter 10

"I am not going to deal with this," Sans said. "Because someone forced the idea of something that ridiculous into your heads that we are all bad or horrible. I am not, I had to fight because you guys tried to hurt me or my family."

"Sans," I said.

"Frisk, I don't think these people will listen to us," Sans said. "They had something drilled into their head for so long that they believe it to be true. I know people like that and they won't ever change, you guys can come back with us to the monster territory."

"But the war will still continue," I said.

"No it won't," Asgore said. "We won't fight unless we are forced to fight."

"Let's get out of here," Papyrus said.

We started to walk out of the placed when Sans fell to the ground, he was out cold. The doctor walked up to us, Papyrus and Gaster were already on the offense, but they weren't going to attack first.

"Give him to us," the doctor said. "We're going to take good care of him."

"No," Papyrus said.

"Get away from my son," Gaster growled.

"Such harsh words," the doctor said. "Besides he can't even control his own magic, he's a danger to all our society."

"He's not a danger and he can control his magic extremely well," I said. "You haven't seen him do what he's been able to do, I have and he's no danger to anyone. He's taken care of me and unlike this society took me in and introduced me to his friends and family. You have the audacity to do this to him after he didn't attack any of you. Yeah, you don't deserve to get to know these monsters like I got to know them and these six fortunate people as well. They are my friends and family, you aren't there's a difference between them and you. So go suck a dick for all I care, cause there's always going to friendship where I'm at."

Papyrus picked up Sans gently and we walked back to the brother's home, Papyrus and I went to Sans's room and set him on the bed. I wrapped him up in a blanket and he looked at peace.

"Will he be alright," Papyrus asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you ever going to go back to the human side," Papyrus asked.

"Never," I said. "After what they showed me today, I won't go back there unless I had someone with me."

"Can I go with you," Papyrus asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You and Undyne, along with anyone else who would like to tag along."

"Do you think I can make a few friends," Papyrus asked.

"We'll see," I said pulling some covers around Sans.

Sans bolted upright panting and his left eye was glowing, there were some bones floating around us.

"Sans, its okay," I said touching his right shoulder.

He whipped his head around and stared directly at me, he pulled me into a hug and cried into my shoulder.

"You're okay," I said. "It was probably just a nightmare."

"They're never just a nightmare though," Sans gasped. "This isn't the first time a nightmare like that occurred to me."

"Sans, if you want to tell me you can," I said.

"You were hanged because the humans think you betrayed them," Sans said. "Please don't ever go back there."

"I won't," I said. "Not without someone with me."

"Not even with that," Sans said. "I don't want you to go back with someone I can trust, please just don't go back."

"I won't," I said.

Sans fell back on his bed with me still in his grasp. I could feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

"How are you breathing," I asked.

"Don't know," Sans said. "I just kind of roll with it."

"What are we going to do," I asked.

"There's nothing else we can do," Sans said. "If they want to be like that, fine l can leave them like that."

I nuzzled into his chest and he sighed, that's when we heard a knock on the door. I got up and Sans laid there, I peered out from his door and I saw that Gaster opened the door and there were several humans out there.

"We are looking for the human and that short skeleton," a person said.

Sans had me in his arms and we were standing in a mountain cave, he was already looking out of the mouth of the cave.

"Sans," I said.

"I know I should explain," Sans said.

"You better," I said.

"When we were fighting against Chara, I saw your soul," Sans said. "It was faint, but it was there. I thought it was just my imagination, but when the humans came and the doctor showing up. I knew it wasn't just my imagination, they want to do something. I can feel it, we should just disappear for a while, we'll show up after this all blows over."

"We could have brought some of them, like Gaster and Papyrus," I said.

"They wouldn't understand," Sans said. "Not like I do, you see I studied souls and how they work and function, even human souls. I know how fragile a human soul is and I can't allow it to go through that much pressure."

"I know you can, but I'm stronger than I look," I said.

"Heh," Sans laughed. "Maybe we should set up show here and we'll watch over the area and see what happens."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

* * *

 _Sans and I stayed in that cave, he went out to get food and other things that we were going to need. We never told the others where we went, but whenever something was going on, it wasn't a battle or anything. A search party maybe, but we never came out of hiding. Though sometimes, I wish we visited his family and told them that we were alright, but it didn't look like anything was going to be blowing over anytime soon._

* * *

 ** _Story end. Sequel or no? Review your thoughts._**


End file.
